Plows and plowing machines are used to bury a number of different types of materials such as wire, cable, pipe, tubing, and the like. Depending on the size of the buried material and the type of soil it is being buried in, plow machines range in size from small walk-along vehicles to large tractor vehicles. Smaller wires and cables (collectively “utility lines”) can typically be laid into a subsurface opening with less effort by the plowing machine than larger tubes and pipes (collectively “conduits”).
Laying down piping and tubing and cabling and wiring can be significantly slowed down and made more expensive by a number of variables including the ever-changing subsurface soil type and the unseeable barriers such as buried objects. Delay and cost is also typically increased by needs to change over from laying utility line to laying conduit. Improvements are needed in the art that improve the efficiency and quality with which a plow tunnels underground to lay conduits and utility lines. It is to those improvements that embodiments of this technology are directed.